Midnight Run
by Celelorien
Summary: was supposed to be a bunch of short stories, but as i only ever got around to writing one... eh. BitBrad pointless fluff.


hm... i'm experiencing a bit of a block on my other stories, so we're moving on to a totally new tack. I absolutely LOVE Zoids, and so I've decided to try a few ministories. All my Zoids works will be short stories, max of like two or three chapters, usually one. (don't worry they'll be labelled) SO... if you don't agree with the different pairing options, then don't bother flaming me. I'm a pyro so it'll just make me stare and drool for a while... :3 mbwahahaha... i am very open to suggestions, for pairings or story plots or whatever! :1 If I get some spellings wrong, don't hate me just tell me the right one (once is enough).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Story Title: (none)  
~*~Summary: A little bit of fluff; a run out for fun becomes a time of revealing secret desires and healing.  
~*~Pairing: Bit/Brad  
  
Bit was sitting crosslegged on Liger's muzzle, thinking about nothing in particular, just letting his mind drift. "Hey Bit, whatcha doing?" called a voice, startling him so much that he slipped off and fell right into someone's arms. Brad grinned down at him slightly; his mouth never really moved but Bit could always see it in his eyes. "Scare ya?" he asked, setting him down.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that; one day you might give me a heart attack," Bit replied, pretending to be serious but ruining it by grinning back anyway.  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you, you were just so far into La-la land you didn't hear me making all that noise walking up. I was just gonna go take Shadowfox out for a run, thought you might like to come with," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Sure, love to," Bit said, grinning. Liger lowered his head, opening the cockpit for Bit to jump in. He did, and Brad hopped onto the muzzle for a lift to Shadowfox's cockpit. Once they were both in, they opened the hangar's door and walked out. Cleared of the Hovercargo, they took off at a lope, headed for some woods nearby. They ran on together in companionable silence, merely enjoying the feel of their Zoids running side by side, the thrill of the ground falling away below as they jumped over logs and bounded around trees. Finally the forest ended, opening abruptly into fields and fields of clover and grass, stretching as far as they could see. The Zoids bent down to let their pilots out. "Ah, I love a good run," Bit sighed happily, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the stars.  
  
"Bet I could beat you in a regular race," Brad said, grinning a challenge at the spiky haired blonde.  
  
"A bet, huh? How much?" Bit asked, planning on accepting anyway. Brad just shrugged, still grinning.  
  
"That depends on who wins. Winner gets to choose a punishment for the loser," he said.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Set."  
  
"Go!"  
  
The duo took off, pretty evenly matched. Brad couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at Bit, who's face was a mix of concentration and his usual carefree grin. His muscular body moved in a steady rhythm, keeping pace with him. He looked away so Bit wouldn't notice him staring.  
  
Bit chanced a look at Brad. A slight smile hung around his mouth, and he couldn't help but notice the lean strength of the form next to him. He looked back at his path then asked, "Getting tired yet?"  
  
"Not me, you?" came the reply.  
  
"Betcha I win," he said, grinning. He nudged Brad with his elbow slightly.  
  
"You think so?" Brad taunted, bumping back.  
  
"Yeah, I do!" Bit laughed, pushing back.  
  
"Well I don't!" Brad said, pulling ahead a little.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Bit, tackling Brad. The force of their momentum sent them rolling. Brad ended up positioned on top of Bit, pinning his arms down and slightly sitting up.  
  
"Cheater," he said softly, smiling anyway. Unconsciously he leaned forward; Bit's mouth looked so... inviting.  
  
"So?" Bit asked, smiling back. His lips parted slightly, only about an inch from Brad's. The brunette pilot dipped down slightly, feeling Bit welcoming the sensation of his mouth on the other's. Instincts and emotions kicked in, engulfing the two in a wave of passion. Brad released Bit's hands when he sent his own off; own felt tentatively up inside Bit's shirt, stroking his back while the other went behind his head, cushioning it. Bit's hands made their own way slowly down Brad's back, stopping at the waistline modestly and working back up. Above, the stars shone gently, washing the new couple in soft silvery light. Finally as the moon lay high in the night sky, Bit withdrew his hands. "We should really be getting back," he whispered, his voice raspy as he drew in ragged breaths. Reluctantly Brad stopped as well.  
  
"I suppose you're right, it must be nearly midnight by now," he sighed, leaning back to admire the glistening body before him. They had discarded their shirts a while ago, but that was all. Too shy, too new to each other to go any further yet. They pulled their shirts on quietly, boarding their Zoids in silence. Finally as they began the run back to the Hovercargo, Brad appeared on the comlink. "I liked running with you. We should really go again some time," he said, smiling. Bit flushed slightly in response.  
  
"I liked it too. It's nice to have someone to run with," he replied. Brad just smiled and closed the link. They understood each other perfectly. It was an unspoken agreement between them not to inform the others on the team just yet. They wanted to wait until both sides were ready to either bear or hear the news. As they docked their Zoids, Bit's Liger gave Brad a lift down again. Once on the ground, the new twosome shared one more quick kiss, then parted ways to their own rooms. Each fell asleep remembering the gentle feel of the other's lips, dreaming hopefully of a bright and beautiful future for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, whatchu think? Like it or hate it, there'll be more. :3 mbwahaha... feear me... : anyhow... see you peoples later! mrah!!  
  
~*~Celelorien Silvreflowre~*~ 


End file.
